To Connect In A Different Way Again
by guitarkid
Summary: Santana and Brittany celebrate their one year wedding anniversary. Rated M for smut. [A one shot in my To Dream Again verse.]


After checking the two of them to a hotel room, Santana leads her blonde to the room. When they get there Santana picks Brittany up bridal style, similar to their wedding night and unlocked the door of a hotel room twenty miles out of the city of Los Angeles near the Pacific. She guides Brittany into the room.

They were celebrating their first wedding anniversary and with the last couple of weeks that Brittany had been dealing with Riley's recovery, she knows that her wife will appreciate it.

She had the whole night planned out. A simple dinner on the balcony that overlooks the Pacific Ocean and the sunset. A romantic bubble bath for two. A massage. And then slow, passionate love making.

A weekend away is all Brittany needed and Santana set out to make sure that she would pamper all three of her babies.

"Mi Amor," Santana said, guiding her wife, after setting her down into the hotel room while carrying their luggage.

"San, this is beautiful."

"Anything for my beautiful wife."

"What's the plan for tonight?"

"Romantic dinner overlooking the Pacific and watching the sunset. A romantic bath. Me giving you a massage. And if you feel up to it, slow, passionate love making."

"That sounds perfect." Brittany said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I wanna take care and pamper all three of my babies tonight."

"You're so good to me San."

"I try," the brunette said with a shrug.

* * *

About an hour later, they were finishing up dinner on the balcony of the hotel room. Santana could tell that Brittany was in deep thought.

"What's got you thinking so hard, beautiful?"

"Nothing, really. Just worried about Riley, that's all. We're gone for two days in the beginning of her recovery, I just feel guilty."

"Jahna's got her though. She's one of the most maternal people I know aside from you." Santana reached across the small table to grab Brittany's hand. She ran her thumb over the blonde's knuckles, giving her a small smile.

"I know, I just feel a little guilty. That's all."

"You know, I did check with her before I started making reservations."

"You did?"

"Mhm." Santana nodded her head. "She said that we deserved it."

"Okay."

"Okay, now how about I go run us a bubble bath? And you just relax."

"Thank you, baby."

Santana went in and started the tub. Brittany was looking out at the Pacific trying to not think of everything that has gone down in the last few weeks.

Santana walked out a few minutes later, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"It's all ready, Mi Amor."

"Okay."

Santana led her wife into the bathroom and slowly started to undress her. She immediately pulled the blonde down with her into the tub.

As Santana held her wife tight, she pressed a gentle kiss on the blonde's neck.

"This is just as much as your anniversary as it is mine. I feel bad that you're just pampering me."

Santana shrugged.

"And you're my beautifully pregnant wife, who had a lot of shit go down over the last several weeks. It's the least I could do."

"Thank you baby." Brittany said softly.

"And from experience, things will get better for Riley. It just takes... time."

"I know, I know."

"But, this weekend is about you and me. Your older sister, Jahna and her fiancé, Ethan have your baby girl handled. We're here to connect in a different way this weekend. Just you and me."

"Okay." Brittany breathed out.

Santana continued kissing down her wife's neck. Brittany started to tense.

"Relax, baby." Santana whispered in her ear. "Let me take care of you beautiful."

The couple sat there as Santana continued to attack her wife's neck with kisses.

Brittany started relaxing in her wife's embrace as the brunette continued to place kisses down her neck.

When Brittany hums in appreciation, Santana smiles. She had finally gotten her wife to relax.

Santana wrapped her arms a little tighter around Brittany's waist.

The couple sat in silence enjoying the quiet evening when all of a sudden Brittany felt something.

"Oh my god, Santana..."

"What baby?"

"Feel..."

She placed her wife's hands on her stomach.

"Is that? How can it... I didn't feel Zach kick until like five months into my pregnancy..."

"I don't know, but it really is one, if not both of them."

"There's really two things in there."

Brittany chuckled as she turned her head for a kiss.

The parents sat there feeling their babies kick before they got out for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Santana was finishing Brittany's massage as they were talking about their days.

"I don't even know how this kid got into the advanced English course because he just seems so out of it." Brittany said, enjoying her wife taking care of her.

"That's exactly what you said about Zach his freshman year when we first started dating before you actually knew he was my kid." Santana said, kneading her wife's lower back.

"Yeah, but Zach never showed up to class high." Brittany argued, with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah because I threatened him before his freshman year that if he ever showed up home or to school high that he'd have to deal with my wrath. And he heard horror stories from Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine about mine in high school. So he never has."

"It doesn't mean he never will though."

"True, but he wouldn't want to mess up his scholarship and whatnot."

"Right, but after his scholarship is over..."

"I guess you're right."

When Santana finished giving Brittany a massage they were cuddling.

"Why are you so damn perfect?" Brittany asked.

"I'm far from perfect, Mi Amor."

"You take care of me. You love me. You want to be a mom with me. Why couldn't I see how much you loved me in high school?"

"I don't know. Things would've turned out completely different though."

"I know."

Brittany then crawled on top of Santana and kissed her. Santana's hands found her wife's ass as they made out.

Brittany started kissing her wife's neck. The blonde started nipping at the skin of the brunette's neck and that's when Santana knew that this was going in the direction that she had hoped.

Brittany started to take of Santana's shirt when Santana decided to take over. Like she normally does.

"Let me take of that for you, baby." The brunette said in a seductive voice.

However, Brittany stopped Santana from completely taking over.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me incapable of taking care of my wife."

"I know, but-"

"I know you don't like other people taking care of you, but please let me. I'm your wife, it's part of the description."

"Okay." Santana breathed out.

Brittany smiled, this was breakthrough. Santana allowing her to take the lead in bed.

Brittany took her wife's shirt off and started to suck on one of her nipples.

"_Oh... ohh... Britt-Britt..._" Santana let out, arching into the satisfying pain.

Brittany continued to suck on her wife's nipple as she pulled her wife's sleep shorts down. Once she managed to get her sleep shorts down, she kissed her way down to her wife's core.

"You're so wet, _baby._" Brittany said, seductively.

"You're the only one who can make me this wet." Santana whispered.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

Brittany dove into her wife's dripping core, head first, immediately stroking her folds up and down with her tongue before she started to suck on her tiny bundle of nerves.

"Oh, Britt-Britt." Santana said seductively.

After a couple of minutes pass, she hears Santana say that she's about to come; however, she's not ready for her to come just yet. She reluctantly removed her tongue from her center and kissed her way back up the brunette's torso. As she reached her wife's ear, she began to nibble on it and breathed her hot air onto her neck.

"You taste _so_ fucking good…" she said seductively into her brunette's ear while gently pushing two fingers inside of her. The brunette whimpers, but she silenced the sound of it by capturing her lips with her own, allowing her to taste herself on the blonde's tongue. She moans as Brittany continued to work her fingers in and out of the brunette's dripping core.

"I wanna come _so_ bad…" Santana barely breathes out.

"Yeah… okay baby, I want you to come all over my fingers," Brittany groans out while attaching her lips to her wife's pulse point. As she pump faster, she feels Santana about to go over the edge.

"_Fuck, _Britt-Britt, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come."

Santana yelled out in pleasure. She was breathing real heavily.

"Just give me a minute or two, Britt-Britt, I need to catch my breath."

"Take your time." Brittany said to her wife who curled into her.

[A few minutes later...]

Santana brought her mouth to Brittany's center, starting off with slow, lazy licks. She was barely grazing the slit with her flattened tongue, just basking in the essence of her wife for a moment. She found her clit and wrapped her lips around it, applying suction. Brittany's body jolted up. Santana had worked her up so sensitive.

"_Oh fuck, Santana_..." she breathed out.

Santana found a steady rhythm with her tongue. She changed pace and tempo, keeping her wife off balance. She hummed and smiled into Brittany, hearing her wife lose it. She looked up and saw her wife's head back, enjoying every moment of this.

"You taste so good baby..." Santana whispered between licks.

Brittany, indeed, tasted like heaven. She had been tasting different for the last few months, probably because of the the babies. It was the slightest bit sweeter and brighter - warmer and heady. Santana could not get enough.

She grabbed her wife's hands, and moved them to either side of her head, inviting Brittany to control her movements. Brittany became even more excited with the prospect, her taste became sharper - Brittany was close.

She moved Santana's head where she needed it the most. She ground up, down, and sideways into Santana's mouth. Her movements becoming more frantic. She bent her legs, and spread her thighs wider. Santana hummed, and licked in appreciation, wrapping her arms tighter around Brittany's thighs.

"Tongue baby!" Brittany yelled out. Her breathing quickened - She grunted through every thrust.

Santana darted her tongue in as far as it could go, and massaged her clit with her top lip. Brittany responded by clenching her thighs around Santana's head, and grinding harder. She could sense Brittany was ready to explode. Santana couldn't hear when her wife finally tumbled over the edge, but she could feel it. Brittany twitched, and pulsated in her mouth - Her taste becoming sweeter, brighter, sharper, more tart. "Shit... _fuck... _Santana!" Brittany shouted and whined, her stomach twitching as her folds pulsated.

She relaxed her thighs as she began to come down. Santana still lapped her up, she couldn't get enough; especially after Brittany dominated her like she did earlier.

Brittany curled into the brunette after she came down from her high. The couple laid there in their post-sex cuddle position. Santana held Brittany close as the blonde buried her face into the brunette's chest.

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Brittany."

* * *

The next morning, they were eating breakfast in bed with the balcony door open hearing the waves hit the shore. Brittany was spoon feeding her wife some greek yogurt while Santana's hand was rubbing soft circles on Brittany's sixteen week baby bump.

Santana hummed as she stared with loving eyes at her wife.

"What do you wanna do today, Mi Amor?"

"I know it sounds lame, but I just wanna lie around and cuddle all day."

"It's not lame, whatever you feel up to doing we can do. I do plan on taking you out for dinner tonight though."

"That sounds perfect."

"I love you, Britt-Britt." Santana whispered resting her head against her wife's.

"I love you too, Sanny."

"C'mere," Santana said as Brittany threw the yogurt thing away. Brittany snuggled into her wife. "You're so beautiful."

Brittany blushed as she put her head on her wife's chest.

"You're too good to me," the blonde mumbled into the brunette's chest.

The couple lied there and fell back a sleep for a few more hours, all while listening to the beauty of the waves hitting the shore.

* * *

They were walking along the beach, hand-in-hand, later that evening. Santana had just taken her wife out for a meal.

"Have I told you how much I love you, lately?" Brittany asked, knowing that she has.

"Yup and you've shown me too." Santana said, squeezing her wife's hand.

Brittany blushed, Brittany had woken Santana up from her nap in the early afternoon because her body was craving some love making. They spent four hours, showing each other how much they love each other.

"Yeah..."

"You're amazing, Britt-Britt." Santana said, as she stopped walking to turn and face her wife while wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"You're beautiful, Sanny." Brittany said, as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I love you." The brunette whispered as she rested her forehead against her wife's.

"I love you too."

"Happy anniversary, Mi Amor."

"Happy anniversary, baby."


End file.
